


Rule (行有行規)

by Ormand



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 我只看到電影第二部
Kudos: 3





	Rule (行有行規)

行有行規，其實這殺手這行裡面有一條沒有被明文規定，幾乎都是口耳相傳，但所有人都深信不已的定律。

殺手終將不得好死，沒有善終。

有些人稱之為天譴，有些人稱之為報應。反正不論字眼如何抽換，就是那個意思。

Marcus入行很久了，在業內建立起來的口碑很好。因為他除了技術好之外，就是十分守規矩。說來也有意思，另一個得同樣評價的殺手，就是那個已經退休的John Wick。

John Wick一個人就包辦了這個行業裡面的兩個神話。

Marcus會幫助他除了是因為朋友的身份，更多的是他也想要守護這份神話。

行有行規，殺手不得善終。但Marcus看著John，看著他與他的妻子的那份恬靜與快樂。雖然那是與他無關的事情，可是心裡卻像是被救贖了一般。

雖然不是自己，但總是有人可以幸福的。

因此他閉上眼，扣下狙擊槍的扳機。為了自己所追尋、信仰的神話，為了曾經聽說過的沙灘與海水。

Gianna的出生基本上就決定了她的未來。John的退出讓她偷偷想過，說不定未來的某一天，會是她。或許要等她已經很老，只能臥在床上不能動彈，但是她可以在最後的時候享受那片刻地，屬於靈魂的自由。

行有行規，註定不得善終。

當John出現，並且告訴她自己必須動手的理由的時候。她意識到，眼前這個男人雖然是真的帶著要執行任務的決心，但那雙任務時本應堅毅的雙眼還是帶著猶豫。於是Gianna決定讓John好過一點。她能做的不多，她讓John開槍不是為了殺她，而是為了讓自己解脫。她也希望John能夠從此解脫。

雖然不是自己，但她希望有人可以脫離這裡獲得自由。

所以她閉上眼睛，將自己沉入水裡。為了那個男人動過為自己打破規則的動搖，為了給予別人自己無法得到的救贖。

Winston說的，行有行規，不能遵守規矩視的人跟野獸一樣。

其實他還藏了一句，如果只會一味遵守規矩不懂變通，那就只是工具。

Winston還想要是個人，所以一個小時就是他最後的人性證明。

行有行規。他對自己默念，但還是給了John自己的標記(marker)。


End file.
